1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spreader apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved broadcast spreader apparatus wherein the same is arranged for dispensing and spreading dry granular material, such as seed, fertilizer, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proper dispersion of granular material is necessary for efficiency in use of material to be dispersed, as well as for proper density in dispersion of the material. Providing a velocity to granular material to be spread is desirable to ensure its proper dispersion and to negate various environmental conditions such as wind and the like during a dispersing procedure. Prior art apparatus for use in broadcasting material is typified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,517 to Klema wherein a broadcast spreader utilizes a crank member that is rotated to project material from an outlet relative to the spreader apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,962 to McElhatton sets forth a portable spreader apparatus typically utilizing a cylindrical housing directing granular material through a slotted aperture by a mechanical crank drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,071 to Biggs, Jr. sets forth a further example of a granular dispersing material utilizing a turning wheel operative through a crank driven impeller structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved broadcast spreader apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in directing granular material in a various pattern utilizing a pneumatic conduit to direct the granular material.